


Speaking in Tongues

by BethAdastra



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Featuring One Overworked Couch, Good Old Fashioned Screwery, Oral Sex, and a broken datapad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAdastra/pseuds/BethAdastra
Summary: Oneshot. Vetra gets more than she bargained for with a goodnight kiss. Shenanigans ensue.





	Speaking in Tongues

Scott was saying something as he towel-dried his hair.

 

Not that it was critical, it was late into the evening cycle, and he was blabbering something or other about Pathfinder business with Sarah on his omnitool.

 

Vetra was only half listening while she scrolled through yet another report from Kadara. It was a list of supplies, but all she saw was the loose ends. All the bribes, all the threats, and all the cajoling and maneuvering she’d have to do to keep heads above water. Heads above chopping blocks-

 

“Are you even listening to me, V? _Helloooo_ , Earth to Vetra!”

 

A female voice and a male hand waving in front of her datapad screen knocked her out of her reverie. Oh.

 

Sarah was on a vid call with Scott, and they were trying to get her attention. She blinked in the hopes of looking attentive.

 

“Sorry! What was that, Ryder?”

 

“Geez, Vetra. You’re getting hard of hearing in your old age.” A girlish laugh. “Just saying goodnight. About to turn in. Thought it’d be the civilized thing to do considering you two are-“

 

“We’re not... whatever you were going to say.” she said flatly. She still wasn’t used to the pda or the looks that came their way when the human Pathfinder took his turian _not-whatever-she-was_ out and about on the Nexus. They were quite... exclusive, but she still wasn’t ready for that particular talk with Scott.

 

Sarah only laughed, and turned to respond to a low, flanged voice not shown on screen.

 

“Either way, it’d be good to have you stop by Operations sometime soon, it’d be a nice- _AH_! Stop that!” The woman made an indignant sound, and the screen lurched as if the arm of the omnitool was being used to hit someone. Another yelp and garble of words.

 

“Sorry! Gonna Go! Goodnight!”

 

If Sarah sounded flustered at all before the screen went dark, neither Scott nor Vetra said anything about it.

 

Scott hummed while he planted a kiss on the top of her crest.

 

“I’m thinking of turning in. You sure you’re okay?”

 

Vetra slid deeper into the couch, sighing and flicking her head at the stack of data pads.

 

“No rest for the wicked. I’ll stay up a little longer. Don’t worry about me, Pathfinder.”

 

He bit his annoyingly expressive lip before leaning in. Vetra chose to ignore the gesture by looking at her datapad.

 

“Can I have a kiss?”

 

Already distracted by her reading, she fluttered her mandibles. “I... guess? I’ve got a lot to do, so just one.”

 

“You got it.”

 

She should have heeded that damn lip biting. It should have been fair warning. And if that weren’t enough, she should have read the low rasp in his voice and _known_ that he was up to no good. The creak of the couch should have sent off red alarms everywhere and sent her running.

 

But she didn’t.

 

And when she felt his lips and that damn squishy human nose brush over her thigh and down, down, _down_ to the apex of her thighs, all breath escaped her and she couldn’t remember if she dropped the datapad on the floor or threw it across the room.

 

Scott was kissing her alright. And as far as she was concerned, human or turian, he was a damn _good_ kisser.

 

Even with her leggings on, the heat and damp of his mouth was ever-present. Her hips rose of their own accord, and his hands were gentle in pressing and squeezing so that an abstract rhythm was shared between them. Scott lavished her with all the attention his mouth and hands could give her. And she’d be damned if it wasn’t the most relaxing, most enticing kiss he had ever offered. Ever since they had figured out how the parts fit and that they fit very well, bedding each other had become part of their daily routine. It was something the Vetra of six hundred years ago would have scoffed at.

 

Now here she was, lounging on a couch with a human lover leaning over it and all but fucking her with his mouth.

 

A younger, more impatient Vetra would have been ashamed of her current laziness. She was always quick, always quiet, offering a straightforward exchange that kept her time and emotions to a minimum. Sure, she had had dates. Even brought one or two home for Sid to meet. But it was never something just for her. Never seduction. Never an experiment.

 

It seemed that Scott Ryder brought out something in her that nobody else ever had before, and it was something that made her want to stop this moment in time and keep him there, recorded in her mind’s eye, all hers and hers alone, forever.

 

She couldn’t stop looking at him.

 

The meaty line of his neck, and how the only thing that interrupted its journey down his shoulder and spine was a pair of small dimples, rather than the heavy carapace of her own species. The alien pink of his cheeks and ears as they flushed from heat. His hair, still barely damp from his shower, the exact shade of delicious dark that she looked for when she made her morning cup of kava.

 

His mouth opened wider, and she could feel pressure both from his cheeks forming a vacuum, and from his hands as they found their way to the backs of her thighs and pressed her closer, tighter, harder.

 

The rumbling purr that escaped her was absolutely vulgar. The words she used to pay tribute were equally bad. Something about her boot and where she planned to stick it. Turians were big on kicking and stepping on things when they were turned on. Or, at the very least, Vetra was.

 

Scott laughed, and the friction from his jaw on her plates made her want to scream.

 

Her legs lifted slightly, and her thighs tightened around his pretty little head. It would be hard for him to seduce her further if all of his senses were being smothered, and she had full control of his skull. Before long, he was writhing in her grip. He didn’t tap out, but, oh, how she delighted in making him squirm a little. It was only fair. He _had_ started it, after all.

 

“I wanna see you crush a watermelon between these.” He groaned, slurring the words so that they came out like one long, nonsensical word, and patting one of her thighs. That got a laugh out of her. She had no idea what a watermelon was, but if it had anything to do with their current activities, she would happily find the means to requisition one at some point in the near future. She let her head tilt back, so that the bright lights of the room kept her mind clear of everything except for the heat and pressure that built between her legs and threatened to take over.

 

“Take them off.” She murmured. To emphasize the point, she bridged her hips, and wiggled slightly. She needed her pants out of the picture. 

 

Thankfully, Scott wasn’t in a teasing mood about this. He hooked his thumbs into her waistband, and pushed them all the way down to her spurs in one elegant motion. She decided to be merciful, and took a moment to fully remove her pants while he climbed over the back of the couch, and situated himself between her legs. There was a new coil of heat that took to her gizzard when she saw that he was only wearing a pair of boxers, and that more than just his tongue was ready to prod between her legs.

 

A well-placed thumb tore her away from her current train of thought, and she yelped when his mouth followed soon after. Before she could fully get her bearings, his tongue and hand were rolling and pressing over a twin set of nerve bundles in expert fashion.

 

She showed her appreciation through a set of choice swear words.

 

They went like that for a short while, hard turian hips bucking against a soft human mouth.

 

It was like he was using his tongue to write an entire star chart on her cunt, and she didn’t know if his meticulousness was endearing or infuriating. Maybe it was a little bit of both, in that she had never let someone pleasure her for so long, and she had no idea what to do beyond take and take and take.

 

“You close?” He rumbled.

 

“Is your jaw hurting _already_ , love?” She fired back. She watched as Scott sat up, and her smug purr turned into a wanton cry when he shoved a pair of fingers into her, and began working his boxers down from his hips with his free hand, his eyes fully focused on her slick folds.

 

“My jaw should be the least of your worries, Nyx.”

 

Seeing his boxers slid halfway down, cock in one hand, and, well, her in the other, she couldn’t help but feel a vicious, terrible, selfish need to take him as her own.

 

Vetra pushed, now it was Scott on his back, her carapace barely pressing into his chest, and her long, lean legs kept him trapped in a position that had become the unspoken favorite between them. He didn’t miss a beat, and continued to lavish attention between her legs while playing with himself.   A multitasker if she ever saw one.

 

She ground her hips down into him without ceremony, forcing him to remove his hand from her. When she leaned down to run her tongue along the soft patch of skin just behind his earlobe, he moaned, and turned his head so that he could brush his lips over her mandible.

 

“Can we fuck now?”

 

The innocent pleading in his voice melted Vetra almost instantly, and she pulled her head back only long enough that she could watch his expression as she slid onto him. They had become well-acquainted with each other’s anatomy at this point, and considering the sounds he made in response, and the way his hips jerked against her, it would be a very short amount of time before they brought each other to a peak.

 

Scott’s hands flew to her waist. 

 

Her hands fisted into the cushion above his head. The two of them pistoned their hips into each other, eager and open and sweet and needy and...

 

“Scott. Fuck... _Scott_!” Vetra gasped, driven by nothing but the joining of their bodies, with no playful touches or complicated moves. Her mandibles went slack, and her core unraveled into a sloppy climax that forced her human partner’s hips to slow down. Scott bit at his lower lip, and dug his fingers into the toned and tightened muscles of her ass while he sought his own release. He didn’t even have the time to moan or carry out his usual short poetry reading of human curse words before he pulsed in her, and she felt a new wetness between her legs.

 

Fuck.

 

In a habit that was more turian than human, her spent lover pulled her down by the front of her carapace, and nuzzled into her flushed neck.

 

“Wow... that was new.” He purred.

 

“Yeah.” She shivered as his fingers danced along her waist. She was slightly embarrassed. She had never yelled a lover’s name out in the middle of fucking before. It wasn’t something that friends or casual lovers did. It definitely wasn’t something that Vetra did.

 

“I like it. I liked it a lot. You should say my first name more often.”

 

“Hmmm.” The heat of their fucking was wearing off, and a cozy sense of sleep began to take over. Didn’t she have reports to read and sort? Or something else important to do? 

 

Who cared.

 

“Vetra...” he used a low singsong voice. _“Vetra......”_

 

“Easy there, stud.”

 

“My name isn’t stud.”

 

“You have to put in work if you want results.” She grumbled. Scott continued to nuzzle against her throat, and made a pretend whining sound before shrugging beneath her.

 

“I’m not done with you yet. There’s a bed with our names on it in the next room over.”

 

“You gonna throw me over your shoulder and carry me there? _Stud_?”

 

“Nope. That’s your job.”

 

Laughter filled the room. At some point, they made it to the bedroom, but neither remembered to turn off the lights, or return the data pads to their charging docks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be the rarepair content creator you wish to see in the world. It was supposed to just be straight up porn but someone came up in here and injected feelings into the story and I did not authorize this. If you’ve made it this far, let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
